DU Episode 31
is the thirty-first episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the one hundred fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 398 through Chapter 401, Chapter 405 and Chapter 412. Summary Yoshihiro flies through Morioh, searching for his son Kira. After some deliberation, and realizing that Kira most likely disguised himself to avoid detection, Yoshihiro finds his son walking to work as . However, Yoshihiro's happiness quickly turns to anger when he sees Hayato filming Kira. Knowing that Hayato seeks to expose his son, Yoshihiro flies off to create more Stand users. The date is July 15, 1999, and there are many stories to tell. Be it a strange dark-skinned, white-haired man stalking Koichi and Tomoko, a weird-looking man in a trench coat hovering by Rohan's house, or Hayato seeking to expose his "father" for the faker he is after the Stray Cat incident. However, this particular story centers on Josuke and Okuyasu, who run into Mikitaka, still attesting that he's an extraterrestrial. Mikitaka points Josuke and Okuyasu in the direction of a defunct electrical pylon and reveals to them that there's a strange man living on it. The man takes notice of them, having expected their arrival. The man, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, greets Josuke and Okuyasu but warns them not to come too close to the pylon. Toyohiro explains that he bought the pylon from the electrical company and has turned it into his own self-sufficient home where he doesn't need to leave. However, a polaroid photo full of holes falls out of his pocket, and after examining it with Mikitaka (who has turned into a pair of binoculars via Earth Wind and Fire), Josuke sees that it is actually Atom Heart Father with Yoshihiro Kira inside. Realizing that Toyohiro is in league with Yoshikage Kira, Josuke runs up to the pylon, but finds himself unable to leave, lest he becomes a metal sculpture of himself. Toyohiro explains that the pylon is actually his Stand, Super Fly, an independent being that traps whoever steps inside it until another person enters. Having spent three years trapped inside Super Fly, Toyohiro gleefully makes his way along the inactive power lines to freedom. Josuke and Okuyasu use their Stands to try to pummel the tower until it breaks, only to find out too late that Super Fly absorbs and subsequently reflects any attack used on it. While Josuke isn't seriously harmed by the resulting flurry of his own punches, Okuyasu fails to avoid his own attacks in time and sustains a large gash in his side. Suddenly, Mikitaka appears, having turned into one of the power lines, and directs Toyohiro back into Super Fly, allowing Josuke to escape. However, Toyohiro incapacitates Mikitaka, taking advantage of Super Fly's defense mechanism by cutting a power line so that the backlash is directed at the "alien". Toyohiro then nails Mikitaka to Super Fly with a set of bolts, aiming to trap him in the Stand and escape. Back in Morioh, Koichi and Tomoko have mysteriously vanished, the strange man by Rohan's house arrives at his door, and at school, Hayato expresses his desire to expose the man impersonating his father no matter what. Appearances |Av6=YoshihiroAvAnim.png|Name6=Yoshihiro Kira|SName6=|Status6= |Av7=RohanAvAnim.png|Name7=Rohan Kishibe|SName7=|Status7= |Av8=MazasoAvAnim.png|Name8=Masazo Kinoto|SName8=|Status8= |Av9=TomokoAvAnim.png|Name9=Tomoko Higashikata|SName9=|Status9= |Av10=TerunosukeAvAnim.png|Name10=Terunosuke Miyamoto|SName10=|Status10= |Av11=HayatoAvAnim.png|Name11=Hayato Kawajiri|SName11=|Status11= |Av12=KiraAvAnim.gif|Name12=Yoshikage Kira|SName12=|Status12= |Av13=JotaroAvAnim4.png|Name13=Jotaro Kujo|SName13=|Status13= |Av14=JosephAvAnim4.png|Name14=Joseph Joestar|SName14=|Status14= |Av15=ShizukaAvAnim.png|Name15=Shizuka Joestar|SName15=|Status15= }} |Av5=AtomHeartFatherAvAnim.png|Name5=Atom Heart Father|SName5=|Status5= }} Manga/Anime Differences 's appearance) on the street and recognizing that it's him because of his long fingernails and their bond as father and son. ** Added Hayato filming Kira to find out who his dad really is, and Yoshihiro noticing him recording. * Rearranged events of the Enigma Boy, My Dad Is Not My Dad and Cheap Trick arcs to be in this episode, occurring at the same time as Let's Live on a Transmission Tower since they all took place on Thursday, July 15. In the manga, the arcs were shown linearly with flashbacks instead. ** Added Koichi running to school late and mentioning that he had class duties to get to. ** Added Koichi being stopped by a mysterious boy on the way to school. ** Added Masazo Kinoto with his back to a tree before ringing the doorbell of Rohan's house later on. ** Changed the time of Tomoko returning home from the afternoon to the morning. In the manga, Koichi was attacked first before Tomoko. ** Added a scene of Tomoko missing, leaving the fridge of her kitchen open and a mysterious knife on the floor. Also showed Koichi's schoolbag being left on the ground in another scene. ** Added a scene of Kira at work and his nails growing, symbolizing his growing urges to kill. ** Added Hayato in class thinking while looking out the window that he'll definitely find out the secret of the man pretending to be his father. * Added Josuke yawning and being really tired because he stayed up late last night, while Okuyasu tells him he's in top shape because he got plenty of sleep. * Removed Mikitaka contacting a starship computer and asking for their response, with Okuyasu complaining that he was just talking to his watch again. * Removed Mikitaka quoting "where there is smoke, there's fire". * Removed Mikitaka saying he came across the tower by chance and watched for a long time, wondering why someone would do such a thing. * Removed a few lines of Josuke wondering what the man on the tower was doing when walking out on the beam after cooking. * Removed Josuke, Okuyasu, and Mikitaka mentioning how the man rode on the bolt like a magic carpet. * Removed Okuyasu being worried as to whether the man is an enemy. He says he wishes they could tell whether he's an enemy just by looking, and Josuke says that they can; if he invites them up to the tower then it's a trap to lure them in. When the man tells them not to come closer, Okuyasu smirks and asks Josuke what that makes him, with Josuke replying that he has no idea. Instead, the anime just has Okuyasu saying that the tower looks bigger than he thought seeing it up close. * Removed Toyohiro saying the toilet collects rainwater to fill its tank and flushes automatically when enough fills up. * Removed Super Fly's infographic detailing every room and contraption that Toyohiro used for daily living. * Removed Toyohiro saying he can't be kicked out because he has the right of residence once he moved in. * Removed the detailed explanation of Toyohiro's calluses on his hands, which are strong enough to support his whole body weight on the cable, allowing him to dangle and use his other arm for something else. The calluses are hardened enough to do other tasks like opening bottles, drive in nails, touch hot surfaces without pain, estimate distances and angles, and create a variety of useful noises such as high-pitched warning noises and complex bird calls. }} Commentary Trivia *This multi-parter was renamed to the date "July 15th (Thursday)", to express and encompass the story arcs of Let's Live on a Transmission Tower, Enigma Boy, My Dad Is Not My Dad, and Cheap Trick, which all occur on the same day. References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes